insidiousfandomcom-20200223-history
Lipstick-Face Demon
The Lipstick-Face Demon (also known as: The Red Face Demon or The Man with the Fire in His Face) 'is the main antagonist of the entire ''Insidious ''film series. It/He has first appeared as the main antagonist in the first film of the series, and later returns as a major antagonist in ''Insidious: Chapter 2, Insidous Chapter 3 ''and ''The Last Key. In the first film, it was the entity in the Further, over which he is ruling with complete iron hand, and it was the one closest to capturing Dalton's physical body. The demon lives inside a large, demonically-decorated lair behind a blood-red door in the Lambert's attic. History Insidious The first manifestation of the demon is when Renai hears it talk through the baby monitor. She hears something saying "...I want it NOW!" loudly into the monitor. It is assumed this is actually the demon and it is implied that he wants Dalton's body. Dalton's spirit is captured by the Demon in his sleep the next night (which is why Dalton does not respond to any type of stimuli like doctors would expect). The demon was able to do this because, as Elise later explains, "Dalton thinks his astral projections are dreams, and it is this lack of fear that led him to travel a bit too far..." (in the world of The Further). It is assumed that Dalton somehow entered the area in the Further where the demon was able to take control of him. The demon later appears behind Josh and roars menacingly, frightening his mother Lorraine. It disappears into Dalton's room and ransacks it completely. Josh volunteers to enter the Further to rescue his son Dalton, who is found chained to the floor in the demon's lair. As the demon sharpens his claws while listening to Tiny Tim's "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" from a bronze phonograph, Josh frees Dalton. The demon senses Josh's presence and gives chase to the two; however, Josh succeeds and returns Dalton to his body in the material world. The demon, having lost his connection to Dalton, is unable to reappear. '''Insidious Chapter 2 At the very end of Insidious Chapter 2, Elise hears a sound coming from behind Allison in the shadows that can be implied to have been the Red-Faced Demon, as it made a creaking noise. Hinting that he somehow escaped the Further again. Insidious Chapter 3 The Red-Faced Demon appears at the very end of Insidious: Chapter 3 when Elise comes home. She finds Jack's sweater missing from its hanger and instead folded on her bed. She smiles, but her dog begins barking at a face that appears through an open door. as she stares at the face, the demon appears behind her. This occurs before the first Insidious as it is a prequel. Insidious The Last Key Arriving back home after her investigation in Five Keys, New Mexico, Elise dreams of the Lambert family residence and their son whom she had earlier accidentally encountered while traversing the Further. By Dalton's bed, the Red-Faced Demon appears, looking in through the window. Directly after this, Elise wakes up and is called by Lorraine, subsequently beginning Elises investigation at the Lambert Residence. Trivia *The demon is often commented through bearing a strong resemblance to the Sith apprentice Darth Maul from the science-fiction series "Star Wars." This is most likely due to the red markings on both their faces and their blackened skin, as well as their sinister personalities. *The demon makes a crackling sound whenever it is going to be seen, making his appearance very obvious. This explains why many fans suspect that it was the demon behind Allison in the end of Insidious: Chapter 2. *In the demon's spare time he enjoys his favourite hobbies: puppeteering and sharpening his claws. *The demon made an appearance in Insidious: Chapter 3. His presence made a dog bark at the shadows as he showed his face behind Elise, symbolizing that he was soon going to begin haunting the Lambert family again or possibly return in a Chapter 4 after the events of Chapter 2. *The demon is assumed to be the strongest entity/antagonist to have ever appeared in the series, mainly because he is a demon, not a spirit, which cuts off any bond he has with the physical plane and makes him indestructible. *The demon plays the song "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" in his lair, which is the same song that the spirit of The Dancing Boy played in front of Renai. This implies that the demon sent him to haunt Renai, which could mean that the demon has control over other inhabitants of the Further. *The demon could be the Insidious version of Satan as it share many similarities with the Devil in appearance, personality and abilities. Like Satan, it has power over the dark realm of afterlife and its inhabitants in Insidious universe. * The Demon is said to be the strongest entity in the series so far. * The Demon seems to know Parker Crane as to form an alliance with him and the long haired fiend. * The Demon might know about the Man that Can't Breathe as he appears at the ending of Chapter 3. * The Demon is said to be the scariest entity in the series with his wicked appearance. * The demon is actually the main antagonist of the entire series itself, as he is standing behind the creatures of the Further over them he rules, and he is the most recurring antagonist in the series, as he appears for more than single time. * Joseph Bishara, the composer of the Insidious series' musical score, is portraying The Demon in all of his appearances. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon